


Breathe

by Lunasong365



Series: Luna's GO Poetry [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, Implied Slash, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunasong365/pseuds/Lunasong365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Azi and Crowley are supernatural beings, they are incorporated into human bodies and thus have to deal with inconveniences such as breathing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

So this is what it’s like  
       to be human.  
Confined within this body – inhale, exhale – must I  
really make the effort to remember this?  
Although the flowers do smell very nice.  
  
  
So this is what it’s like  
       to be human.  
Fighting for my life against the Enemy,  
it breathlessly occurs to me it’s only names for sides.  
We’re not that different after all.  
  
  
So this is what it’s like  
       to be human.  
Standing hand in hand with my friend at the end  
of the world  
Breathe deeply,  
answer Armageddon with rebellion and free will.  
  
  
So this is what it’s like  
       to be human.  
A dozy afternoon; my head recumbent  
on your shoulder, my whole universe contained within the rhythm  
of your breath and knowing this –

**Author's Note:**

> This poem's structure consists of four stanzas, each starting with the refrain followed by seventeen iambs. It didn’t start out with a POV but I’m leaning now toward Crowley.


End file.
